Sacrifices
by purplejasmine92
Summary: Alternate version of how things go down when Yona and Yoon infiltrate Kum-Ji's trafficking ring, and the events that follow. Major hurt/comfort. Based off the anime.
1. Chapter 1

**"****Sacrifices"**

Summary: Alternate version of how things go down when Yona and Yoon infiltrate Kum-Ji's trafficking ring, and the events that follow. Major hurt/comfort. Based off the anime.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxx

"I will do it."

Everyone's head snapped toward the crimson haired girl in front of them.

Hak's heart nearly stopped.

"No," he said in an instant. "Absolutely not."

"That's out of the question!" Kija was quick to add.

Yona turned towards her friends.

"I have to," she stated firmly.

"You sure kiddo?" Jae-Ha asked hesitantly.

"I'm the only one here who can."

The look in her eyes was one Hak loved and feared more than anything. It was the look of sheer determination, so resolute that nothing and no one would stand in her way.

She had become so strong throughout their journey, and he had witnessed that look more than once. But what normally would have filled him with pride only terrified him now.

"Princess please understand how dangerous this is," he said desperately. "You would be putting yourself directly in the hands of those vile men who could do Lord knows what to you and –"

"And if they find out who you are they'll kill you!" Yoon yelled, unable to hold back his own worried frustration.

"I have to take that chance," she said standing strong. "Think of the people in Awa who live in constant fear and abuse because of Kum-Ji. And the women he's already taken. All of them will continue to suffer if I don't do this."

She could see how worried they all were, and her heart swelled at how much they cared for her. Her face softened.

"My life is no more valuable than theirs," she added gently.

The ship went quiet, a reluctant understanding washing over them.

"Yes it is…" Hak whispered under his breath. His gaze dropping to the floor in anguish.

The 3 dragons all shared his expression.

Jae-Ha couldn't help the sudden surge of protectiveness that washed over him at Yona's words. It surprised him almost as much as she did.

Yona turned back to Gi-Gan, whose expression hadn't changed. But Yona could see the calculating going on behind her eyes.

Although Yona knew she was doing this with or without her blessing, she didn't realize how badly she still wanted the captain's approval.

After a beat that felt like forever, a smirk slowly curved at the corner of the older woman's lips.

"You got spunk girly."

Yona beamed inside.

"But going on your own would be suicide. Not to mention you'll need help with the firework," she continued. "You'll need at least one more volunteer to go with you."

"I'll go," Hak and Kija said in unison, while Shin-Ha just silently raised his hand.

"Oh please," Jae-Ha laughed, "Kum-Ji will accept nothing less than pure beauty."

He flipped his long green hair over his shoulder, "So obviously I'll go."

"Sorry fellas," the captain cut in, "but no one's gonna take any one of ya for a lady."

Her gaze wandered over to the smaller one of the new recruits. Another smirk forming as they locked eyes.

"But you on the other hand," Yoon's eyes widened, "have just the right amount of girlish charm…"

Everyone looked over at the abnormally attractive young male.

"Woah hold on," Yoon put his hands up in defense.

"I mean of course I'm beautiful," he agreed, "but I don't fight. Yona's in just as much danger with or without me."

"But you can handle explosives," Gi-Gan countered. "And you're the only gent here who could pull off a dress."

The pirates around him nodded in agreement. A snide comment here and there about seeing him in a dress.

Yoon shook with annoyance. She wasn't wrong but Yoon didn't like the idea of Yona going through with this in general, let alone her doing it with him as her only defense.

He saw Yona looking at him with a soft smile on her face. Her eyes showed no demand or contempt in them, just warmth. She was clearly set on the fact that this was her mission and she wouldn't force anyone else to do it with her.

Well at least him going with her would be better than Yona being alone, he thought to himself.

He sighed in defeat.

"I'll go with you Yona."

He saw her face light up at his words and a slight blush formed on his cheeks, causing him to look away.

"I may be a pacifist but…" he looked back at her with conviction in his eyes, "I swear I will protect you with my life."

Yona ran over and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks Yoon," she whispered and his blush returned.

"Yeah well it's not like I didn't have enough to do," he mock complained once she let go. "Now I gotta make a firework too."

Yona giggled.

The 3 dragons were slightly placated now that Yoon would be with her, but only slightly.

Hak on the other hand still didn't like it one bit. But he knew there was no use arguing with the Princess so he stood there in brooding silence.

"It's settled then," Gi-Gan announced. "Tomorrow we put our plan in motion."

XxxxxxxXxxxxxx

The next day Yona, and a now female version of Yoon, went to the shop where all of the women had been taken.

It was no surprise the store clerk had "hired" them both without hesitation. Which led them to now being roughly thrown into the ship's cargo hold where all of the other women were being held.

They both landed hard on the ground before the door slammed shut behind them.

The room was silent as everyone stared at the two new women now joining their fate.

Yoon let out a groan as he pushed himself off the ground. Looking over at Yona he noticed her wince as she tried to do the same.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked her worriedly.

He scooched over and gently helped her sit up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she reassured him with a small smile. "Thanks."

As they took in the faces around them, Yona could clearly see how scared these women were. The last bit of her nerves vanished as she remembered why they were there, her determination once again taking hold.

"I know you're all scared right now," Yona stood up as she addressed them all, "but everything's going to be okay. We're here to help get you back home to your loved ones. Our friends on the outside are preparing to take down Kum-Ji's ships as we speak."

Yoon had stood up behind her to reinforce her claim.

The women's eyes darted back and forth between one another in surprise at Yona's words. They wanted to believe her but they were hesitant to hope so easily.

Before anymore could be said though the door suddenly slammed open again behind them, causing them all to jump.

A few of the guards made their way in as they leered over the women.

"Make yourselves presentable ladies," one of them said with a sickening grin, "you're about to be in the presence of your Lord Kum-Ji."

Another guard crouched down beside one of the shaking women.

"You should be so lucky," he said as he ran his fingers through her hair. Her face turned away in fear.

Yona shook with rage.

"Leave her alone," she yelled.

She was about to march over to him when a deep voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Ah, so this is the crimson beauty you spoke of."

Everyone gasped as they turned toward the looming presence in the doorway.

"She's going to be a feisty one I see," Kum-Ji smirked as he took her in.

All of the guards bowed down on one knee as he entered the room.

Yona stood her ground as Kum-Ji walked up in front of her, eyeing her up and down.

"In all my life I've only seen one other girl with hair like yours," he mused. "it was the daughter of the late King Il. I saw her only once from a distance while visiting Kouka. She was turned away from me but that hair… so majestic in the wind…"

Kum-Ji reached up to play with a strand of her hair.

He couldn't deny the similarity. And although it seemed a ridiculous thought, to think that another could share that same beauty seemed almost just as unlikely.

Yona tensed, as did Yoon beside her. They were worried about being made as pirates but they hadn't considered anyone here recognizing the Princess, and if Kum-Ji made her out this was about to get very bad.

"I don't suppose there's any relation?" He asked her casually while still twirling the crimson strand between his fingers.

"You think me royalty?" Yona asked with as much innocence as she could muster.

In the blink of an eye Kum-Ji's hand smacked her hard across the face, a surprised cry escaping her lips.

Yoon's eyes shot up as he watched Yona fall to the ground from the force of it. It happened so fast he didn't even have time to react.

The women around them were just as shocked at his quick display of aggression. If they weren't terrified already then they were now.

"Don't be a fool. Obviously I was joking," Kum-Ji said a bit annoyed. "To think a filthy wench like you would be considered royalty."

What was he thinking? Of course she couldn't be a royal, Kum-Ji thought.

The side of Yona's face throbbed as she pushed herself up off the ground for the second time. She barely had a chance to catch her breath before Kum-ji roughly grabbed her hair to bring her back up on her feet.

"There's no denying though that a crimson haired girl would fetch me a very high price," his grip tightened as he tilted her head back enough to meet his eyes. Yona let out a yelp.

"But I don't know, a rare beauty such as yourself," he eyed her hungrily, "I may just have to keep for myself…"

He caressed her cheek with his free hand while Yona trembled beneath him.

"Stop!" Yoon yelled, unable to take it anymore.

He scrambled to think of what to do as Kum-Ji met his gaze.

"Please take me instead," he said before he could stop himself. "I'm sure I can pleasure you way more than she can."

Yoon gave him a wink with a flick of his long hair, hoping it would be enough to draw his attention from Yona.

"Please let me show you."

Kum-Ji scoffed a laugh, clearly amused.

"I might like to see that," he said.

He shoved Yona aside, releasing his grip on her.

It took every ounce of Yoon's self-control not to falter as Kum-Ji came up in front of him, eying him up and down.

Then, just as abruptly as his last assault, Kum-Ji punched Yoon in the gut. Hard.

Yona gasped.

Yoon fell to the ground, the wind completely knocked out of him. Specs of red fell to the floor as he coughed up blood.

"But don't ever interrupt me again," Kum-Ji glared down at him.

He reached down to grab Yoon by the back of his hair, much like he did with Yona, but as soon as he got a fist full his face dead panned.

By the way Yoon's head jerked back with a wince he definitely made purchase but he swore he felt something, _shift_.

Kum-Ji quickly released his grip only to roughly pull back the head bandana Yoon was wearing, removing his wig with it…

The whole room gasped as the long locks fell to the floor.

Yona and Yoon stared in horror.

"It's a boy!" one of the guards yelled.

"He must be with those pirates," another said.

Kum-Ji growled in frustration.

He kicked Yoon in the side sending him flying a few feet back. He landed hard on the ground in front of some of the guards.

"You think you can pull one on me?" Kum-Ji raged.

Two of the guards pulled Yoon up roughly by each arm. They held him there firmly, his legs sagging beneath him.

Kum-Ji came up right in front of his face, willing him to meet his eyes.

"You don't know who you're dealing with," he sneered before backhanding him hard across the face.

"Yoon!" Yona choked out as her eyes teared up with worry.

She had to do something but she didn't know what.

Kum-Ji turned his back on him as he gave his orders.

"Take him up on deck. Make sure those pirates can see him in full view before slitting his throat."

"NO!"

Yona let out a desperate cry.

They all looked at her while she looked at poor Yoon bleeding and injured because of her. She couldn't bear the thought of him dying for her too.

She stood up straight glaring at Kum-Ji defiantly.

"I demand you release him at once!"

She had everyone's attention now. Yoon could just lift his head enough to see the resolve in her eyes before he could stop her next words.

"By order of the Princess," she said with fire blazing in her eyes.

Once again the whole room gasped.

Kum-Ji looked at her with calculating eyes. He had his suspicions but was still not convinced someone of royalty would find their way on his ship like this.

"My name is Princess Yona, daughter of King Il of the Kouka Kingdom. And it _was_ my hair that you saw that day."

Even now, battered and bruised, the way she stood there with her eyes boring into him as she took command of the room… even he couldn't deny how regal she suddenly looked.

After a beat, Kum-Ji scoffed out a laugh in response.

"In that case, I should have _your_ head."

"You could," she didn't hesitate. "But how much do you think someone would pay to have the runaway Princess in their possession?"

"Yona no!" Yoon was wide awake now.

"He is nothing more than a body guard accompanying me on my mission to spy on you," she said gesturing to Yoon. "He was only following his orders."

"Some body guard," the guards mocked.

Yona didn't blink.

"Release him and I will come with you as your captive, to barter with as you choose."

"No!" Yoon cried out again. "Yona don't!"

Yona looked over at him knowingly.

As naturally as she could she placed her hands over her stomach. She made sure he was looking before she used her thumb to pat right where Yoon had the firework hidden in his own dress.

His eyes widened as he looked back up at her with realization.

Not only was Yona trying to save his life, she was also saving the one shot they had at signaling the others to where they were.

Tears streamed down his face as Yona gave him a small smile. Of course she would just sacrifice herself for the sake of these women's lives, and his own.

"That's quite an impressive proposition," Kum-Ji said as he walked up in front of Yona.

"But you forget," he bent down slightly to look her directly in the eyes, "you already belong to me. _Princess."_

With that he grabbed her by the back of the hair again, even rougher than before.

Yona let out a cry grabbing for his hand as he pulled her toward the door to leave.

"No! Please!" Yoon begged. "Do whatever you want to me just leave her alone!"

One of the guards holding him punched him in the side to shut him up.

"What should we do with him now sir?" the other guard holding him asked.

Kum-Ji stopped abruptly, Yona still in his grasp.

"I already told you," he looked back at them over his shoulder, "take him up top and send those pirates a message."

"No!" Yona struggled harder in Kum-Ji's grasp as he pushed her out the door. "Yoon!"

"YONA!"

The door slammed shut.

"Yona…" Yoon choked out. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Alright pretty boy let's go," the one guard said as they began to drag him.

Yoon struggled all he could but their grip was too strong.

As they forced him up the stairs toward the top deck he desperately tried to think of something. Yona's only chance was if he set off the firework so backup would come.

When they neared the top Yoon could make out a hanging lantern across the way. The glowing flame was just what he needed if he could get to it.

Passing the last step the guards shoved him down onto the deck in front of them, landing hard on his face.

"Filthy pirate," the one said before kicking Yoon in the same side Kum-Ji had. He let out a cry as he lay shaking on the ground, his vision was starting to blur a bit at the pain.

"Let's tie him up," the other one ordered.

As the guard went over to get the rope he suddenly noticed the ships all around them.

"What the…"

They knew they were under attack but it seemed like every one of their ships was either being taken over or in flames.

The other guard took notice as well as he moved slightly to get a better look.

Yoon was having trouble just breathing, let alone moving, but he knew this moment of distraction was the one and only chance he was going to get. He had to push himself, for Yona.

Using every ounce of adrenaline he could muster Yoon sprung up from the ground and ran towards the lantern, pulling the firework out of his dress in the process.

Both guards snapped back as they heard him move and were quick to run after him.

They grabbed him just as he got the firework into the candle's flame but luckily it shot off before he was tackled to the ground.

They all looked up as they heard the explosion go off above them.

Yoon smiled in triumph, while the two on top of him turned to rage.

"Why you –" they roughly pulled Yoon up on his feet.

At the sound of the explosion the other guards from down below came rushing up onto the deck with their swords drawn.

The two holding Yoon had retrieved the rope and began binding him tightly.

"What's going on?"

"What was that?"

The guards around them began questioning.

Yoon, now tied up, was tossed over into the center of them.

"This brat sent off a signal," the one said.

They looked down at Yoon in anger.

"Let them come," the other said as he went up to Yoon and pulled his head back by his hair.

"We can give them his head."

With that he drew his own sword and brought it right up to Yoon's neck.

Yoon closed his eyes as he tensed for the blow. His only thought was that he hoped they got to Yona in time.

Just as the guard was about to swing his blade a giant gust of wind knocked him back, releasing Yoon in the process.

At the sound of grunts and groans, Yoon tentatively opened his eyes only to notice most of the men around him had been knocked out. In front of him Jae-Ha looked completely at ease as he took out a couple more with one kick.

Yoon could only stare in awe.

"Hey," Yoon jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

He sighed in relief when he saw who it was.

"Lightening Beast…"

Hak looked him over and frowned in concern at the state he was in.

"Hold still a sec," he said as he cut through the binds with one slice.

As they fell away Yoon turned to face Hak suddenly frantic.

"Hak he has Yona!"

Jae-Ha turned his attention at her name.

"Kum-Ji, he knows she's the Princess," Yoon was breathless, "and he took her!"

Hak's eyes went wide with panic.

Jae-Ha shared a similar expression while Yoon stared at them desperately.

"Dammit!" Hak swore as he ran a hand through his hair trying to think straight.

Suddenly all three of their heads snapped up at the sound of more men coming aboard from a connecting ship.

"More mercenaries. A lot of them" Jae-Ha confirmed.

Hak gritted his teeth.

"Yoon, get somewhere safe and stay there," he said nodding behind them.

It took some effort but Yoon gingerly picked himself up, not wanting to be in the way. Jae-Ha helped him get over behind some nearby crates.

As the men advanced Hak readied his glaive with a new found rage.

"No more holding back," he said more to himself than anything.

"That makes two of us," Jae-Ha agreed coming back up next to him.

Together they sprung into action as they sliced their way through the onslaught of men.

Yoon was watching them from behind the crate when something caught his eye across the water. He stood up to try and get a better look.

No one could even come close to touching the Lightening Beast and Green Dragon but because of the sheer number it was taking too long.

"We need to find the Princess," Hak let out his frustration as he swung in a circle, taking out five men at once.

Jae-Ha took out three more, "You go, I'll finish up here."

"YONA!"

They both turned to see Yoon running to the edge of the ship staring out into the water.

They followed his gaze and immediately their hearts stopped at what they saw.

Out in the open water, in a rowboat, was Kum-Ji with a lone rower paddling him away.

And sitting on his lap, with his hand in her hair and a sword at her throat, was Yona.

"Princess!" Hak yelled out in anguish as he ran up to the edge as well.

The fighting seemed to cease on the ship as everyone took in the Lord running away with the Princess.

Kum-Ji looked at them with a menacing grin, taunting them. Making the most of the situation he hardened his grip on Yona causing a small cry to escape her lips as he pulled her closer to his chest.

Hak saw red as Kum-Ji put his face to her, breathing in her scent in a disgustingly sensual manner. Yona trembled beneath him as she tried to turn away but his grip was strong.

"Jae-Ha can you reach them?" Yoon asked urgently.

The Green Dragon stood there in rigid frustration.

"Yes but if I do he'll slit her throat as soon as I leave the ground," he said balling his fists.

Yoon looked back over at the small boat with worry.

Hak's knuckles were white as he squeezed his glaive. He had the same thought as Jae-Ha, if they made a wrong move Kum-Ji wouldn't hesitate to kill her in an instant. But there just had to be something he could do. Anything.

The remaining mercenaries suddenly came out of their daze.

Hoping to use the distraction to their advantage they resumed their attack.

Hak and Jae-Ha, still keeping tabs on Yona, continued to deflect and take out every one that came at them. Somewhat glad to have an outlet for their rage.

From the rowboat Kum-Ji watched as these pirates took out his men with such ease. Even he had to admit those two were a force to be reckoned with.

It was clear his men were going to lose the battle before him and he was glad to have made his escape when he did. That being said though, he could tell those two were going to be a problem for him in the future if they weren't taken care of.

Luckily he had the sense to grab a few things before abandoning ship.

He pushed Yona down in front of the guard rowing.

"Stay down and don't get any ideas," he warned. "People will pay just as high a price for a damaged Princess, so I'd hate for you to make this worse on yourself."

Kum-Ji sheathed his sword in his belt before turning to rummage through the large sac he had brought.

Yona was terrified.

She too was quick to realize the pirates had already won this fight. Seeing that Yoon was alright with Hak and Jae-Ha taking out the last of Kum-Ji's men, she knew everyone was going to be okay. And she was beyond relieved.

But now that they were in the clear, the horror of her own predicament caught up to her.

Her whole body hurt as she tried to figure out what Kum-Ji was doing now.

He had already pulled out a bow and was now fiddling with an arrow. He had a funny looking little package with a tail he was trying to stick through the arrowhead.

Kum-Ji noticed Yona looking at it in confusion and he gave her a sinister grin.

"What, you think you're the only ones with explosives?"

He chuckled as he strung the arrow, with its new addition, onto his bow.

Yona's eyes widened with a gasp in realization.

He was going to blow up their ship!

Yona looked back over towards her friends on the ship with worry.

Almost immediately she locked eyes with Hak, who had returned to the edge now that the fight was over. Even in the distance she could see the fear mirrored in his eyes. But of course, his was for a different reason.

Yona looked back at Kum-Ji who, with the arrow drawn, was dangling the tail of the explosive into the flame lantern hanging at the back of their boat.

Her heart raced as she tried to think of something. She could not let him shoot that arrow.

Jae-Ha could probably get away in time but he wouldn't be able to carry both Yoon and Hak. And not to mention all of those women still on board.

She frantically looked around for anything that could help her.

Looking behind her, it was really the first time she fully acknowledged the guard standing there paddling both oars.

What caught her eye though was the sword he had sheathed on his own belt.

Sparing a quick glance back at Kum-Ji, as soon as she saw him turn to take aim with the lit arrow she reacted on impulse.

Turning back towards the guard she lunged for his belt.

The guard looked at her in shock but with both of his hands occupied he couldn't stop her before she pulled out his sword.

Using all the strength she had left she swung as hard as she could toward Kum-Ji.

Seeing it from the corner of his eye, Kum-Ji dodged the surprise attack in the nick of time but it caused him to lose his balance.

As he faltered his hand slipped and ended up releasing the arrow into the water in front of them.

"Why you little!" Kum-Ji roared as he regained his bearings.

He threw the bow down in rage and went for his sword but as his hand grabbed the hilt he suddenly froze.

Time seemed to stand still.

Hak, Jae-Ha, and Yoon all stared from the ship with the same wide-eyed expression, their mouths agape.

With speed that could almost rival the Lightening Beast's, Yona had pierced her blade straight through Kum-Ji's heart before he could get his own sword out.

His shocked face looked up to see Yona glaring back at him. A wild fire in her eyes unlike anything he had ever seen before.

As blood dribbled down the side of his mouth, Yona pulled the sword out causing his body to buck with a cry.

She panted heavily, still glaring, as she watched him slowly stumble to the edge.

Just as he was about to keel over into the water, his hand that was wrapped around his hilt used the momentum to pull up in one swift motion. And in doing so, slashed the unsuspecting Princess straight across the chest.

"NO!"

The three on ship cried in absolute horror.

Simultaneously Kum-Ji went over the edge as Yona was thrown backwards from the force, her own blood spurting out.

Jae-Ha was in the air before Yona hit the floor.

She was suddenly on her back lying there in white hot agony. Her vision blurring.

At seeing the Green Dragon land down on the boat, the lone guard decided to take his chances and jumped ship. But Jae-Ha didn't give him a second thought.

"Yona!" He said kneeling down beside her frantically.

He gently lifted her head as he looked her over.

She was in bad shape, very bad. The slash had nearly cut her entire front from her hip up to the opposite shoulder, and it was pretty steadily bleeding out.

He looked into her eyes which were already glazed over.

"Hey, you just hang in there kiddo," he urged. "We're gonna take care of you."

He carefully picked her up in his arms, and the last thing she felt was the exhilarating feeling of flying.

And then, darkness…

XxxxxxxXxxxxxx

To be continued.

As always thank you for reading and for any reviews.

\- J


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

XxxxxxxXxxxxxx

The first thing Yona felt was a numbness throughout her body.

As her mind slowly started to come out of its haze though, all of her aches and pains began to make themselves known.

Overall she surprisingly didn't feel too horrible but she couldn't quite push past the harsh stinging sensation she felt along her chest.

She was becoming aware of the multiple bandages wrapped around her but there was a pressure on her right hand that felt completely different.

She couldn't quite make it out but it was oddly comforting in some way.

Still a bit groggy her eyelids finally started to flutter open. It took a few blinks to clear her vision before she gingerly took in her surroundings.

A warmth spread through her at the sight before her.

From the looks of it, she was lying on the cot in Gi-Gan's small courters. And sitting on the ground next to her, sound asleep, was Hak.

She realized the pressure she felt was his hand on hers, his head resting on his arm that was half on the cot.

Yona could see the dark circles under his eyes. He must've been exhausted after fighting all night like he did.

She made to sit up but the movement sent a jolt through her chest, causing her to gasp in pain.

Hak jerked up in an instant at the sound.

"Princess!"

He immediately eased her back down onto the cot.

"You're awake," his eyes brightened as relief filled his voice.

The look he gave her made Yona's heart melt.

"H-How long was I asleep?" She asked weakly.

"3 days..."

Her eyes widened at that.

"Oh," was all she said.

She looked away in contemplation.

"How do you feel?" he asked gently.

Suddenly the events with Kum-Ji all came flooding through her mind.

She remembered the panic she felt as he lit the arrow. She remembered thrusting the sword into his chest. And then the blinding pain of his own sword slashing her as he fell.

"Kum-Ji…" she subconsciously put her hand over her bandaged chest.

"He's really gone?" she said without looking at him.

He sighed knowingly.

"Yes," he confirmed.

Hak could see the conflict in her eyes.

"Princess…" he said as he placed a gentle hand on her cheek, willing her to look at him.

She turned to meet his eyes.

"You saved us," he told her seriously. "And the people of Awa are in your debt."

Tears welled up in her eyes.

Hak always knew what she needed to hear.

And he truly meant it. He was so unbelievably proud of her.

Suddenly a thought struck Yona and her expression changed to slight panic.

"Is everyone else okay?" She asked desperately. "How's Yoon? What about those women? Did they -Ah!" she winced.

Unthinkingly she had started to sit up again in her outburst, causing her injuries to protest.

"Woah easy!" Hak grabbed her shoulders and eased her back down again. "They're all fine, just calm down."

As her breathing evened out he continued, "All of the women are back safe with their families. Yoon was pretty banged up but no permanent damage," he offered her a small smile. "He and everyone are fine, so let's just worry about you okay?"

As she nodded in relief Hak could see beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

"Yoon should check you out again now that you're awake," he said.

As if on cue the door across the room opened.

Yoon's face lit up as soon as he saw her.

"Yona!"

"Yoon!" Yona smiled in return.

He came over and knelt beside the Lightening Beast, who had moved slightly to give him some room.

"We were so worried," he told her with emotion thick in his voice. "It's so good to see you awake."

"It's good to see you too," she said, her face mirroring his emotion.

He too noticed the beads of sweat on her forehead and the slight flush to her cheeks.

His eyebrows knit together as he placed his hand to feel her temperature.

"Hmmmm, well your fever has finally subsided but you are still a bit warm."

He turned to grab the small basket of medical supplies he had by her cot.

"I need to change your bandages but then you should probably get some more rest," he said.

"Thanks Yoon," she said with a soft smile.

"I'll give you some privacy," Hak said as he moved to sit facing the door at the foot of her cot.

Yoon untied the loose robe that covered her bandages so he could get to work when his eyes suddenly widened.

"Oh uh, I'm sorry Yona," he stuttered as a blush crept over his face. "Would you be more comfortable trying to do this yourself? I just didn't want you overexerting yourself but since it is over your entire torso –"

"Yoon, it's okay," she cut him off. "I trust you."

He was in many ways like a Mother to them after all, and she trusted him completely. There was no doubt he had only been doing everything necessary to help her recover.

And for his part, just seeing her wound and remembering how she got it was more than enough to steal his focus anyhow.

Seeing no hesitation in her eyes, he gave her a small nod and began unwrapping her bandages.

He still got a shiver every time he saw the long diagonal gash. Although it was incredibly similar to the one he had treated on Hak before, it just looked so harsh against Yona's innocent features.

Remembering Hak's wound reminded him –

"Yona," he turned to look at her, "I don't want to upset you or anything but…"

Hak was listening intently.

"You are going to have a pretty nasty scar once these stitches heal," he told her gently.

Yona's eyes widened for just a second before she looked away from his solemn gaze.

The room was silent for a moment.

"I–I understand," she said quietly.

Hak's heart broke at her words, as did Yoon's.

It killed them that they couldn't protect her from Kum-Ji. And to have her body marred permanently was the last thing a Princess should ever have to go through.

Especially when that Princess was Yona.

"I'm sorry Yona," Yoon said sadly.

Yona looked up at Yoon in an instant.

"Oh no, Yoon, I'm just happy to still be alive." She gave him a warm smile.

"Thank you for taking care of me," she added.

She had such sincerity in her voice that it made Yoon's eyes start to water.

"And besides," she continued after a beat. "I'm proud of my scar."

She looked at the black-haired head in front of her.

"It makes me strong like you, right Hak?"

Hak's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"You got your scar from protecting me…" She blushed a bit. "And now I have one from protecting you!"

Leave it to Yona to be excited about having a scar.

Yoon gave her a knowing smile.

Hak had so many emotions running through him that he was grateful they couldn't see his face.

"Yeah Princess," he nearly choked out. "You're strong like me…"

His hand subconsciously felt over his own scar that matched hers. He could feel his vision getting a bit blurry.

He had to get out of there.

"I uh," He said as he stood up, still keeping his back to them. "I should go tell the others you're awake Princess. They've been worried too."

With that he swiftly exited the room, closing the door again behind him.

Yoon could only chuckle as he shook his head.

"Ya know, that's the first time he's left your side since we got you back." He said as he continued wrapping her fresh bandages.

"Really?"

She looked at him surprised.

She didn't know why but the thought sent butterflies to her stomach.

"Yeah… He blames himself for not being able to protect you from Kum-Ji," he said sadly. "He wouldn't eat anything and he's barely slept."

He loosely re-tied her robe having finished. "He was so afraid he lost you."

He looked up at her.

"We all were."

Yona started to tear up.

Yoon looked away suddenly with anguish on his face.

"Yona," he said before pausing.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't stop him from taking you. If you hadn't tried to save me… and then seeing you on that boat…" his own tears resurfaced at the thought.

He looked back at her as he started full on sobbing.

"I was so worried!" He cried.

Seeing his face, Yona couldn't help but throw her arms around him as she started sobbing as well. The movement was painful but she didn't care at the moment.

"Oh Yoon, I thought they were gonna kill you," she choked out as she hugged him tighter.

After holding each other a moment longer they finally broke apart, wiping away the remaining tears.

"I'm just glad it's all over now," she said with a small smile.

Just then they heard an urgent knocking at the door.

"You can come in," Yoon said having a good idea who it was.

As predicted the door burst open as 3 dragons stumbled in, a much calmer Hak not far behind.

"Yona!" Kija exclaimed.

Jae-Ha grinned brightly, "Hey kiddo."

"Yona," Shin-Ha said quietly while staring at her from behind his mask.

Ao jumped off his shoulder and ran up to Yona's lap. She giggled and put her up on her shoulder, cuddling her against her cheek.

"Hi everyone," she beamed seeing all of her friends.

"Yona," Kija knelt down beside her, "you are so brave!" He gushed.

He took her hand in his.

"I heard all of the horrible things you went through," he bored into her eyes.

"How dare anyone lay their hands on the Princess!" He was really riled up. "If I could, I'd bring Kum-Ji back to life just so I could kill him myself for harming you!"

You and me both, Hak thought as he stood quietly in the corner.

Yona couldn't help but smile at Kija's dramatic protectiveness.

She placed her free hand over his, "Thanks Kija."

"You really scared us there kiddo," Jae-Ha said, "glad to see you're okay."

Yona smiled up at him warmly.

A soft knock against the doorway drew everyone's attention.

"Captain Gi-Gan," Yona's face lit up with surprise.

"I heard you were up," Gi-Gan said while leaning against the door frame.

"Glad to see you're doing better," she took a puff from her pipe.

"Can't go losing one of my favorite dumb asses now can I?" she added giving her a smirk.

Yona beamed.

"Ya did good girly," Gi-Gan told her seriously. "Real good."

Yona couldn't help the pride that washed through her at hearing those words from the Captain.

As she looked back with a tired smile, Yoon could tell her energy was draining from all the emotion since she'd woken up.

"Not to cut the reunion short but Yona you should really get some more rest," he said.

She easily agreed as Yoon helped her lay back again.

Kija pulled her blanket up around her before getting up himself.

"Sleep well," he said smiling.

As Kija stepped away, Shin-Ha quietly came over beside her. Without a word he took off his fluffy white fur and draped it over top of her blanket for extra warmth.

It was his way of saying he was glad she was okay, and to get some rest.

"Thanks Shin-Ha," she said warmly in understanding.

With a slight blush he nodded before turning to leave with the others, Ao having jumped back onto his shoulder.

She sleepily gave them all one last smile before they filed out, the exhaustion catching up with her.

The only two left were Hak, still standing in his corner, and Yoon.

"I'll come check back on you in a little while," Yoon told her as he picked up the dirty bandages and made to leave.

"Mk," she said.

Yoon looked over at the Lightening Beast before walking out.

"You should get some rest too ya know," he told him.

"I'm fine."

Yoon knew better than to push it, so with an understanding nod he left.

"Hak, I think Yoon's right," Yona said hesitantly.

He could see the concern in her tired eyes as he walked over.

"Trying to get rid of me?" He teased, resuming his spot on the floor but with his back to the cot.

"No!" She blurted out before she could stop herself.

Hak looked over at her in surprise at the unexpected outburst.

Yona blushed as she looked away.

"I–I just meant you seem tired is all," she said while twittling the hem of the blanket with her fingers anxiously. "Please don't leave..."

Hak couldn't help the blush that crept over his own face.

Stealing his emotions, a look of understanding washed over him.

"I already told you," he said casually, "if you ever came back to me with so much as a scratch, then I'd be glued to your side for the rest of your life."

She stole a tentative glance up at him.

"So I hate to break it to you Princess," he gave her a million dollar grin, "but you're stuck with me."

Yona blushed again but he could see the small smile on her lips as she looked down at her hands.

"Maybe having to put up with you forever wouldn't be so bad after all…" she said timidly.

Hak's heart fluttered.

"Princess?"

He tried, and failed, to keep his emotions in check.

"Hak," she paused.

"When I saw you on that ship, and he lit that arrow…" She continued, starting to get a bit choked up. "And then when his sword came across my chest…"

Both of them winced at the memory.

Yona lifted her head with tear filled eyes to look at him.

"I was so scared I was never going to see you again," she said in nearly a whisper.

He had never seen such anguish in her eyes. It was even worse than when Soo-Won had killed her father.

He would do absolutely anything for her to never have to look like that again.

"Princess," he said urgently, his gaze unwavering.

He gently cupped her cheek with his hand, wiping away a tear with his thumb.

"I am so sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

She could see the pain behind his eyes.

"But there is nothing in this world that will tear you away from me," he said in complete seriousness. "I won't let it."

She smiled warmly at him as she reached up to put her hand over his.

"Thanks Hak," she said genuinely.

He smiled in return.

"Get some rest Princess."

He gently moved his hand to pull Shin-Ha's fur up a bit farther.

"Now that you're alright, the Pirates will no doubt be partying tonight," he gave her a grin.

She let out a tired giggle as her eyes finally started to droop closed.

Hak sat back to get more comfortable.

He rested his arm on her cot for a moment to shift himself when suddenly Yona reached out from under the blanket and placed her hand on top of his.

He looked up in surprise only to see her eyes still closed. A content smile on her face.

His face immediately softened.

He turned his palm up to hold her hand and settled in.

"Sleep well Princess," he whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxx

To be continued.

As always thank you for reading and for any reviews.

\- J


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

XxxxxxxXxxxxxx

As predicted, there was an all out celebration later that night.

Although she was still healing Yona was so glad to be up and about with everyone.

By the way they all coddled around her, it was clear everyone else was glad too.

Most of Awa joined them at the Port for a night of drinking and laughter. It was a much needed reprieve for all.

Even Hak was thoroughly enjoying the festivities, the Princess close by his side all the while.

It wasn't until dawn started to break before things finally died down. Most everyone either having gone home or lay in a passed out heap.

Yoon of course was the only one who had gone to bed at a reasonable hour, complaining about how they all better be up early in the morning to help him with breakfast.

Still sitting by the dwindling fire, Yona giggled as she spotted Kija and Shin-Ha fast asleep lying sprawled out on top of each other in their drunken stupors.

After Hak had shut down Jae-Ha's few harmless passes at Yona throughout the night, he sweetly bid her goodnight and disappeared with some of the women she recognized from the ship.

That was nice of him to make sure they got home safely, she thought.

So now it was just her and –

"Here you go."

Hak handed her a glass of water as he sat back down next to her.

"Thank you," she said.

"I'm surprised you're still awake," he said. "We should get you back to bed before Yoon wakes up and has a fit."

They both chuckled at the thought.

"Seriously though," he added, "you need to rest."

"Actually… could we go for a walk?" she asked.

"Right now?" He looked at her questioningly.

"Mhm," she nodded.

"It'd be nice to stretch my legs after so long. And it's so quiet and peaceful right now…" she mused.

She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Please Hak?"

Seeing those bright eyes that had been closed to him for 3 long days, he didn't have the heart to say no.

"Fine," he sighed in mock defeat. "But just a short one and then it's back to bed. I really don't want you overexerting yourself."

Her face brightened, "Deal."

XxxxxxxXxxxxxx

It really was quite pleasant as they walked through the empty streets of Awa. The early sunrise casting a beautiful glow over the city.

Hak had to admit this was the most content he'd felt in a long time.

Alone with the Princess, who looked radiant in the morning light, just casually strolling nowhere in particular without worrying about having to hide.

He could walk like this forever.

Sadly though he knew they should probably start heading back. She was still healing after all and they were pushing it as it was.

Just as he looked over to suggest they turn around he stopped himself short, his body going rigid.

In an instant Hak pulled the Princess behind a side alleyway, his hand over her mouth anticipating her surprised yelp.

"Don't make a sound," he whispered urgently as he held her close against the wall.

He peeked around the corner to get another look as he lowered his hand from her.

Yona immediately became alert at his sudden shift in demeanor.

"Dammit!" he swore quietly.

Yona could see the contemplation in his eyes as he turned back against the wall.

"Why are they here?" he thought out loud.

Yona still didn't understand what was going on.

"Whose here?" she whispered.

"Guards," he said closing his eyes to calm himself.

"Guards?" Yonas was confused. "But I thought –"

"Not Kum-Ji's guards," he cut her off, knowing what she was going to say.

He took a deep breath before opening his eyes.

"Palace guards."

Yona gasped.

She felt like she had been punched in the gut.

"Soo-Won…" she choked out.

She just stood there, staring at nothing. The life completely drained from her body.

"We don't know that he's with them," Hak said, his expression unreadable.

He could see that forlorn look returning in Yona's eyes as he remembered the days after escaping the palace.

He cursed Soo-Won for causing that look.

And he cursed himself for not bringing his glaive with him.

He looked around the corner again and saw more guards coming. He had no doubt he could take them but he didn't know how many more there were. And if any of them saw that he was there, they'd know she was there too.

He took another look at the lifeless form next to him.

He really didn't want to leave her alone, especially in this state, but he couldn't risk them seeing her. It would be safer for him to scout an exit route alone first, and hopefully snag a weapon just in case.

"Princess I need you to listen to me," he said putting his hands on her shoulders.

The seriousness in his voice registered with her and she numbly looked back at him.

"I'm going to go find us a way out of here but I need you to promise me you'll stay right here until I come back for you."

He held her gaze waiting for a response but she just continued to stare.

"Princess this is important!" he urged as loud as he dared. He didn't want to get angry toward her, she wasn't the one he was frustrated with, but he didn't have time to be gentle.

He took a beat to calm himself before trying again.

"You need to stay here and hide until I come back. We can't risk them seeing you."

He looked at her intently, "Do you understand?"

Finally starting to come back to her senses, Yona snapped out of her daze at his words.

Silently she nodded.

"Good," Hak gave her an affirmative nod in return.

"Go behind those crates there," he said pointing farther into the alleyway.

She did as she was told. As soon as she was settled behind the stack of empty crates he gave her one last look.

"I'll be quick," he said. And then he was gone.

Yona sat there hugging her chest while she crouched behind the crates. It aggravated her stitches a bit but the slight pain seemed to help ground her.

Why did the mere thought of Soo-Won still have such an effect on her?

After all she'd been through, and how strong she had become… it was rather frustrating that just his name could still render her speechless.

Although thinking on it, she really had been so preoccupied lately that she actually hadn't thought about Soo-Won in a while. And if she was honest, maybe realizing that fact surprised her more than the fact that he might be there in Awa.

But now that the old wounds had resurfaced, she was suddenly flooded with feelings of despair, and confusion, and anger.

Her eyes started to well up as her emotions just became too much to bear.

While Yona was stuck in her own thoughts, some of the palace guards wandered down the road connected to her little alleyway.

The events of the other night had shed light on the abuse of power and immoral dealings going on under Lord Kum-Ji's rule. Over the next few days word had spread and before long all of the kingdom had found out about it, including Soo-Won.

Once word had reached the palace though there were many details missing, like the fact the Princess was involved, so Soo-Won ordered his guards to go to Awa and assess the situation.

As the guards passed the alleyway Yona was hiding in, they really didn't give it a second thought.

That was until one of them heard the faintest sound of someone crying and stopped.

If it wasn't for the fact that the rest of the town was quiet he never would have heard it. But it was just enough of a noise to catch his attention.

He walked back a few steps so he was now looking in the alleyway.

Yona must've heard him because she immediately got a hold of herself, trying not to make a sound as she listened intently.

The other guards noticed he had stopped and turned to him.

"Everything ok?" one of them asked.

"I thought I heard something," he said as he continued to stare with his brows knit together.

He saw various crates and boxes scattered around but everything was still.

"Anyone there?" he called down the alleyway.

Yona was starting to panic.

If they spotted her there's no way they wouldn't recognize her. Especially without her cloak she couldn't even try to hide her unmistakable hair.

She could hear the guard suddenly start to walk into the alley. She had maybe seconds before he'd see her.

Seeing a ratty old basket a few feet away from her, an idea came to mind and she reacted on instinct.

Crouching on her feet, she shoved the small top crate as hard as she could toward the guard.

The guard was completely taken by surprise as this flying object came towards him out of nowhere.

He easily dodged it but by the time he regained his bearings and looked back over, he saw the back of some girl holding an oddly shaped basket over her head sprinting toward the other end of the alley.

"Hey!" he yelled.

He quickly maneuvered around the crates and started to run after her.

The other guards having heard the commotion were quick to follow.

Luckily the alleyway wasn't very long and Yona was soon running around the corner onto the road.

She could hear them right behind her so she quickly turned into another alleyway and kept running as she weaved in and out of different openings between buildings.

Keeping one hand on the basket to keep her hair covered, she used the other to clutch her chest as it burned. Hak was going to kill her for exerting herself like this but she didn't have a choice.

The guards had been hot on her tail for a while but she thought she might've finally lost them after the last couple turns she made.

Still running she gave a quick glance back as she turned onto yet another road.

Before she even had time to turn her head back around, she suddenly collided with something. Hard.

With a yelp she flew back onto the ground as the wind was completely knocked out of her. The basket on her head flying through the air.

Without looking up she realized it was a person she ran into as she heard them calmly walk closer to her.

"Excuse m-me," she panted, trying to catch her breath.

"Are you alright? Here," the stranger kindly reached out his hand to help her up.

Yona's eyes widened.

That voice…

Hesitantly she looked up from the hand outstretched to her, and her heart stopped as soon as she saw his face.

"Soo-Won…" she breathed.

As soon as she looked up at him, Soo-Won went still. The shock in her eyes matching his own.

For a moment all he could do was stare. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Yona?" he whispered, not looking away.

It couldn't really be her could it? She was dead.

Suddenly the sound of guards coming around the bend snapped his attention back.

He reacted without thinking.

"Come here," he said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her up to him.

Using his large white cloak, he wrapped it around her entirety as he held her close to his chest.

"Stay quiet," he whispered.

Yona was too stunned to even move. Her mind was getting fuzzy and to top it off the pain in her chest was returning tenfold.

Soo-Won could feel her trembling against him as his guards approached from behind.

"Your Majesty!" one called.

Putting his smile in place, he turned his body while maneuvering Yona so she was now behind him but still under the cloak.

"Yes?" he said brightly.

"Sir did you see anyone running this way?"

Soo-Won paused to think about it, playing along.

"No, it's been quiet," he said.

They nodded at his response, looking around for a direction the woman they were chasing might have gone.

"Is something the matter?" Soo-Won asked innocently.

"Well we're not entirely sure what's going on," the one guard said honestly, "but we've been chasing after a suspicious woman who ran from us. She was hiding in an alleyway and fled after I called out to her."

"We just wanted to question her, she must know something if she was willing to run from us," another guard said.

"Hmmm," Soo-Won considered their words. "You may be chasing nothing."

"Sir?" they questioned.

"Well given Kum-Ji's apparent reputation," he reasoned, "if you were a woman bombarded by guards in an alleyway wouldn't you run as well?"

Soo-Won could see them considering it as a look of understanding came over them.

"I suppose you're right," the one said.

"I think we can afford to leave her be," Soo-Won decided.

They all nodded at his command.

Just then General Joo-Doh came running over from the same direction the guards had.

"King Soo-Won!" he yelled as he ran.

They all looked over at him.

"I have news on Lord Kum-Ji," he said once he reached them.

"What is it Joo-Doh?" Soo-Won asked.

"A few nights ago Kum-Ji's ships were attacked near the Port by Pirates," he began. "Among his ships were drugs he was smuggling and in another were women he had taken hostage. The Pirates burned the drugs and freed the women but it seems in his attempt to escape the attack, Kum-Ji was stabbed through the heart by one of his own hostages."

Soo-Won's thoughts immediately went to Yona, who subconsciously tightened her grip on his robe at Joo-Doh's report.

It couldn't have been…. His mind was reeling at the thought.

"It seems those Pirates did us a great service," Soo-Won finally said, not letting his façade falter.

"But Sir –" Joo-Doh began to argue.

"Kum-Ji was not a fit ruler if what he was doing is true," Soo-Won pressed. "And although it may have been handled differently, I am not impartial to how he met his end. I would accept that in this case the Pirates were acting justly."

Joo-Doh was a bit taken at first but soon bowed his head in agreement.

"Yes your Majesty," he said.

"So who will be Lord now?" one of the guards asked.

"That will be determined once we are back at the palace," Soo-Won said easily. "I think our services will not be needed in Awa for now."

Again they all nodded.

"General, please make preparations for our departure." Soo-Won told Joo-Doh. "I would like to head back to the palace as soon as possible so arrangements can be discussed."

"Of course," Joo-Doh replied before turning to leave. The other guards turning to follow.

"I'll be there shortly, I want to enjoy the calm morning a bit longer," Soo-Won told them.

With that they were on their way.

Waiting until they were well out of sight, Soo-Won lifted his cape and turned so Yona could come out.

She wobbly took a few steps away from him wanting to distance herself but she couldn't quite seem to think straight. She looked up at Soo-Won with troubled eyes.

The initial shock of seeing her face gone, Soo-Won was finally able to take in how unwell she looked.

She was panting heavily as sweat started to drip down her forehead. He knew she had been running but her whole face was flush and her body still trembled like she was in pain or something.

He saw her hand clutching at her chest when he noticed –

"Yona you're bleeding!" he said in surprise.

The running definitely didn't help but when she had collided with Soo-Won it tore her stitches open. She looked down to see that blood had started to seep through her dress in a splotchy line across her chest.

Soo-Won didn't know how she could've received such an injury. It surprised him how much seeing her hurt affected him. He shouldn't still have these kinds of feelings for someone he nearly killed.

"What happened?" he questioned, unable to hide the edge of concern in his voice.

"I-I…" she tried to speak but this was all just too much to process.

The guards, Soo-Won, the pain. Her body and mind were completely overwhelmed.

As she held his gaze Soo-Won saw the moment her whole body went slack, and she started to faint.

"Yona!"

Without a second thought he reached out and caught her before she hit the ground.

Easing them both down to the ground, he cradled her in his arms as he looked her over with worried eyes.

She was out cold, her breathing coming in short shallow breaths.

Soo-Won was at a loss. It wasn't like he could take her back with him to get help.

Her dress had shifted just enough that he could see part of her bandages.

So this wasn't a new wound, he thought. If she'd just wake up long enough to tell him maybe he could get her to whoever treated it the first time.

Before he could think any further an all too familiar voice raged from up ahead causing him to look up.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Hak roared as he ran toward them.

Hak had nearly lost it when he returned to the alley and saw the crates overturned, with Yona nowhere in sight.

He had practically run through the entire town searching for her until he finally came upon them.

The sight stopped him in his tracks. His blood running ice cold.

He didn't think there would ever be anything worse than seeing her on the boat with Kum-Ji that night.

But this… Seeing the man who killed King Il, the man who deceived him as his best friend, sitting there with the Princess lying unconscious and bleeding in his arms…

This was a million times worse.

Fury was too nice a word for what he felt rush through him.

Yelling, he charged toward them ready to kill Soo-Won with his bare hands.

Soo-Won was more relieved Hak was there than he was afraid.

"Hak! She needs help!" he yelled back at him in panic.

Hak had to admit that took him completely by surprise.

His rage still evident, he slowed as he neared them. Instead of going straight to attacking Soo-Won he knelt down on the other side of Yona.

"What did you do to her?" he demanded as he looked her over.

"Nothing," he replied hastily, "she was running from someone when we bumped into each other. She didn't look well at all and the next thing I knew she just collapsed."

So he left out a few details but that was the gist.

"Dammit," Hak swore.

It was clear she had torn her stitches open and was probably sick from the exertion.

"What happened to her?" Soo-Won asked.

Hak was still uneasy with how he was acting. Talking like they weren't mortal enemies.

"Kum-Ji happened," he said.

Soo-Won paused a moment, connecting the dots.

"So it was her then…" he looked back down at her. "She was the one who killed him wasn't she?"

Hak didn't like the oddly admiring look he was giving her.

"Yes but he nearly took her with him," he nodded toward the long bleeding line on her chest. His own chest tightened at the memory.

Soo-Won once again was baffled by the sudden compassion he felt for the injured girl in his arms. A new anger flaring at the thought of Kum-Ji touching her.

What was wrong with him?

"Who bandaged her before? Can you take her to them?" Soo-Won asked him urgently, trying to focus his mind on one thing at a time.

"Look why are you pretending to care?!" Hak snapped.

He didn't buy this whole worried act and it was really pissing him off.

Soo-Won could do nothing but look away at his question. Why _did_ he care? He thought.

If Hak wasn't so worried about the Princess himself this would've been a much longer, violent, "conversation" but he needed to get her back to Yoon fast.

"Doesn't matter, just give her to me," he said as he went to put his hands under her.

Soo-Won easily obliged as he passed her over. They both stood up as Hak held her in his arms.

"You're lucky I don't kill you right now," Hak glared. "But if I find out you did anything to her, I _will _come for you."

"I understand if you don't believe this but I have no desire to cause you or Yona any more pain," Soo-Won replied looking between the two of them.

Suddenly his face hardened as he stared back at Hak.

"But do believe me when I say I won't hesitate if either of you stand in my way," he said.

Hak's eyes narrowed.

Done with exchanging words her turned and began to run with Yona in his arms.

Soo-Won watched until they were out of sight.

"Please take care…" he said to no one.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxx

Hak had gotten Yona back as quickly as humanly possible.

It worried him to no end that she hadn't stirred at all the entire time he was running.

As soon as Yoon saw them approach he knew something was wrong and immediately ushered them back to her cot.

Luckily everyone else was still passed out so they didn't have to deal with a big commotion. Yet.

Yoon had given him an earful as he got to work on Yona. He was turned away of course to give them privacy but if Yoon could've seen his face he would've been cut short.

Hak was in complete anguish.

Not only was he worried about the Princess, and beating himself up for letting this happen, but now that she was being tended to his encounter with Soo-Won kept replaying through his head.

He couldn't make heads or tails of the whole situation.

Soo-Won was the one who ordered Yona to be killed, had ordered for him to be killed for that matter, so why the concern all of a sudden? Although he didn't want to admit it, he couldn't deny the genuine panic he had heard in Soo-Won's voice.

He was beyond grateful things didn't go differently of course but Soo-Won was the one who destroyed their friendship. He was the one who gave up the right to _care_ about her. So what the hell changed?

One thing was for sure, whatever it was didn't change the way Hak felt about him.

"She's going to be okay," Yoon said, breaking Hak out of his thoughts.

He didn't realize how tense his muscles were until those words made him relax.

"I re-did her stitches but she needs to keep movement to a minimum for the next day or so. She has a slight fever but it should go away after the medicine kicks in."

"Thanks Yoon," he said as he turned back toward them.

"Yeah yeah. But she doesn't leave this bed until I say so got it?" Yoon pointed his finger at him. "And no more spur of the moment adventures until her stitches come out. Otherwise I'll put you all on bed rest."

Hak stifled a chuckle. He knew that Yoon was only going into Mother hen mode because of how worried he was. And honestly, he would be forever grateful for it where Yona was concerned.

"Aye aye" Hak said giving him a salute.

Yoon sighed, "What a pain..."

XxxxxxxXxxxxxx

Having stuck to Yoon's orders, it wasn't until the next evening that Yona was allowed out for some fresh air again.

Wanting to do something special for her, they took her up to a little alcove on the hillside to watch the sunset while they had dinner together.

Hak wasn't thrilled at having Jae-Ha carry her but he knew she wouldn't be jostled as much if he jumped her up there quickly.

Yoon already had a fire going once they all got there. The dragons helped him prepare dinner while Yona sat at the edge of the alcove just enjoying the view, Hak sitting next to her.

She could hear them bickering in the background and it made her smile.

She took a deep breath, smelling the fresh evening air.

"Hak," she said softly while still gazing out into the sky. "I'm sorry…"

Hak looked over at her confused.

"For what?"

"I've been thinking, after what you told me happened with Soo-Won…" she hesitated.

Once she was feeling better Hak had told her about his encounter with Soo-Won. He really would've rather not, he could see it caused a disturbing confusion in her much as it did to him, but when it came to Soo-Won that was one topic she deserved to know everything he did. No matter what it was.

"I-I've realized," she tried to continue, "I haven't been fair to you."

"What are you talking about?" Now he really was confused.

"This whole time I had been preoccupied with my own grief that I never once considered how his actions had affected you." She looked over at him, "But you were betrayed too the day he killed my father."

He could see the sadness in her eyes.

He didn't want to admit it but her words really hit him hard. It was true that he was deeply hurt at the betrayal of one of his closest childhood friends. But she had more than enough to deal with on her own, she could barely cope with her own heartache let alone try to understand his.

He gave her a small smile.

"I appreciate the thought Princess," he said genuinely, "but you have nothing to apologize for."

She looked away, a little self-conscious.

"But we are in this together," he added confidently.

He could see the smile slowly creep onto her lips. She looked back at him, her eyes shining, and gave him a determined nod.

"Food's ready!" Yoon called over to them.

Hak shifted to get up off the ground when a tug on his arm stopped him. He looked back over to the Princess.

"Hak… I think it's time I left Awa," she met his gaze. "Come with me?"

He knew the answer before she even asked.

"Anywhere," he grinned.

And she knew he meant it. And just knowing that, was all she'd ever really need…

THE END

XxxxxxxXxxxxxx

Hope you liked it! As always thank you for reading and for any reviews.

\- J


End file.
